1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a driving apparatus for a hybrid vehicle.
2. Background Art
A driving apparatus for a hybrid vehicle proposed by Japanese Patent No. 3099721 is known. The technique of the reference is configured to have an internal combusting engine and first and second electric rotating machines, and the first rotating machine or the first rotating machine and engine is/are used as a prime mover(s) of the vehicle, while the second rotating machine is driven by the engine to generate electric power.